Entre llamas
by prettyface13
Summary: Zuko le esta enseñando todo lo que sabe de Fuego control a Aang, sus amigos no lo aceptan y ellos tienen que reunirse todas las noches en secreto. Dicen que el amor brilla mas en la oscuridad, y los espíritus estarán a cargo de hacérselos saber.
1. Entre el comienzo

**notas de la autora: **la historia empieza cuando zuko quiere disculparse con el gaang y ellos no lo perdonan, disculpen si aburre al principio es para que se vaya desarrollando la trama. al principio no hay nada de conexión entre ellos, hasta un par de capítulos mas lo descubrirán. tambien disculpen la redaccion, es el primer fanfic que hago pero queria sacar la idea de mi cabeza :) espero que lo disfruten y que alguien lo lea... si es asi me pueden dejar un review? me harian muy muy feliz :D las criticas son muy bien aceptadas, tambien los insultos. Los dejo con mi historia...

* * *

El jamás olvido la primera vez que conversaron como amigos, el día que el decidió perdonarlo, a escondidas, cuando todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

Zuko estaba triste, enfadado, decepcionado. ¿cómo llego a pensar que las personas que alguna vez trato de matar lo perdonarían? No seria nada fácil, mucho menos cuando les acababa de decir que mando a un asesino a buscarlos. ¿por qué siempre era tan tonto? Sabia que hablar fuera de lugar era una de sus cualidades, la cicatriz en su rostro se lo recordaba diariamente, pero esta vez estaba derrotado, cansado. Decidió quedarse en el templo del aire una semana mas solo para poder hablar con ellos de nuevo, tal vez no lo arruinaría esta vez, tal vez ellos y sobre todo Aang lo perdonarían.

El sol comenzó a desaparecer, y con eso sus energías. Decidió prender una fogata para pasar la noche, movió un poco sus manos y una pequeña chispa de fuego salió de ellos, logrando prender los troncos apilados de leña, pero con muy poca intensidad. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por ello, porque apenas la leña prendió escucho un ruido entre los arbustos de aquel lugar, como instinto, el joven príncipe saco sus espadas, aquellas que había utilizado para desafiar a su padre, para salvar a Aang. El ruido no disminuía, se acerco a los arbustos con una espada en cada mano, nervioso, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero tampoco quería que lo lastimaran.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – grito el maestro fuego sin obtener respuesta alguna, pero el ruido disminuyo, ahora no se escuchaba tras los arbustos, si no tras la tienda de campaña que había logrado conseguir en su globo de guerra.

Apunto una de sus espadas y con la otra empezó lo que seria un gran golpe, pero en eso alguien salió, alguien que el ya conocía.

-por favor baja las espadas Zuko, vengo a hablar en paz – dijo el pequeño monje

- lo… lo siento avatar, no sabia que eras tu- y realmente no lo sabia, ¿por que hubiera querido matar a alguien que en realidad solo quería ayudar?

- se que estuvo mal llegar así, pero la verdad quería decirte que aunque mis amigos no confíen en ti, yo aun lo hago. Se que no eres malo, se que solo querías tu honor y eso cegó todos tus sentimientos – Aang puso una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe – yo… yo si te perdono, no esta en mi filosofía no hacerlo, y jamás podría odiar a la persona que me salvo la vida con la mascara del espíritu azul. Se que no eran las razones correctas, pero desde ese día supe que tu no me querías matar por odio, o para acabar la guerra. Lo hacías por dolor – el tono de Aang sonaba muy serio, era un tono que el maestro fuego nunca había escuchado, siempre que tenia contacto con el monje, este se burlaba de el o usaba sus típicas bromas, su cara de inocencia. Pero esta cara era diferente, era de una persona madura y con dolor y a la vez perdón en sus palabras. Zuko no podía creer que a la persona que mas daño le ha hecho (a parte de su tío, claro esta) lo estuviera perdonando con tanta madurez. No supo que hacer o decir. Cerro un puño y coloco la palma de su otra mano en el, después se hinco e hizo la típica reverencia – joven avatar, es un gran honor que usted me perdone, pero quiero pedirle una ultima cosa. Quiero ser tu sifu, se que no controlas el fuego y yo podría ayudarte, lo necesitas para poder vencer a mi padre, y el me enseño todo lo que sabe, creo que seria una buena opción.

- primero, no me llames avatar, mi nombre es Aang.- esta vez el tono maduro de su voz había desaparecido, ahora el tono era igual a el que Zuko conocía -Respecto a tu propuesta lo tengo que consultar con mis amigos, no les gusta que estés cerca de nosotros, muy apenas logre escaparme para poder venir contigo, pero se que tengo que aprender fuego control si quiero acabar con esta guerra. Así que aceptare tus servicios, no importa que me tenga que escapar todas las noches para poder aprender. Lo hare para acabar con esto.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara del joven príncipe, no con malicia si no con agradecimiento y felicidad. Algo que Aang nunca había visto en Zuko.


	2. Entre enseñanzas

bien, aqui me tienen de nuevo con mi súper primer fanfic:p estoy nerviosa... em, ya tengo escritos los primeros tres capítulos, y los subiré todos hoy:) espero que la estén disfrutando, y recuerden entre mas larga la espera mejor la recompensa :) déjenme un review tan siquiera si la leen :c me dan inspiración :) los quiero y espero les guste...

* * *

Algo se sentía diferente en su interior, no estaba feliz, tampoco enojado, simplemente estaba pasando por un proceso de metamorfosis. Era difícil pero sabia que era para bien, que había tomado la decisión correcta.

El y Aang habían acordado verse las noches hasta que se les ocurriera un plan para que sus amigos pudieran perdonarlo. Aun le faltaba conseguir su perdón, pero lo importante es que ahora podría ayudar al avatar a acabar con la guerra y que su tío se sintiera orgulloso de el. Su tío… cada vez que pensaba en el se le volcaba el estomago. ¿lo perdonaría también, como lo hizo Aang? ¿estaría bien en estos momentos? Sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que buscarlo, pero primero tenia que terminar de arreglar las cosas con los amigos de el avatar.

Trato de conciliar el sueño, que la verdad no seria muy difícil después de las buenas cosas que había logrado. Se recostó sobre las mantas que estaban en su tienda y cerro sus parpados.

La mañana siguiente, se levanto gracias a los rayos del sol. Sintió esa energía poderosa que le daba este, acomodo su cabello, cambio sus ropas y salió para buscar algo de comer en las provisiones que había logrado traer. Le daba mucha vergüenza, pero pronto tendría que pedirle a el avatar que lo ayudara a conseguir mas, ya que solo le quedaban para un par de días.

Cuando salió, sintió que algo le golpeteo la espalda, rápidamente dio un salto, y puso sus manos en posición para lanzar algo de su fuego. El niño calvo que le hizo la maniobra se asusto.

-cálmate Zuko, solo soy yo de nuevo – parecía que se le había pasado el susto al monje y ahora se estaba divirtiendo

-si sigues apareciéndote por sorpresa, te terminare capturando como lo había querido antes. – dijo el maestro de fuego con una expresión seria, aunque realmente lo decía de broma

- se que dijimos que nuestros entrenamientos serian por la noche, pero les dije a los chicos que necesitaba meditar, para poderte traer esto – el joven saco comida de la túnica que traía puesta y la puso sobre un tronco de madera. Vaya, parecía que Zuko no se preocuparía mas por el tema de las provisiones. No podía creer que alguien que estaba a punto de matar mas de un par de veces, seria tan gentil.

- gracias Aang, en verdad lo aprecio – dijo lanzándole una de esas sonrisas que Aang solo había visto la noche anterior. El pequeño monje se sonrojo y hubo un silencio incomodo.

-bueno, eh… yo… debería irme no faltara mucho para que se preocupen por mi y manden a Toph a buscarme.

- ¿ no es Toph la chica ciega? ¿por qué mandarían a una chica ciega a buscarte? - Zuko pensaba que en realidad era una crueldad, hacerle eso a una chica ciega.

- si, ella es, pero puede ver mucho mas que nosotros juntos. Gracias a sus pies y su poder ve las ondas a través de la tierra y detecta personas y movimientos a metros e incluso kilómetros de distancia.

- bueno, ahora veo porque se me dificulto atraparte – dijo el príncipe soltando una risa pequeña. El joven monje también rio.

-no le des todo el crédito, alguien como yo es difícil de atrapar siempre – el avatar abrió su planeador y esbozo una sonrisa – nos vemos esta noche sifu, no te acerques a el templo porque Toph lo sabrá.

Y después desapareció entre las nubes del hermoso paisaje.

La noche llego muy lentamente para Zuko, ansioso por tratar de enseñarle todo lo que sabia al avatar. Nunca le había enseñado a nadie, pero pensaba que de tantos años de practica, enseñar seria lo mas fácil del mundo.

Estaba esperando ansioso al chico, sabia que llegaría por sorpresa y lo asustaría de nuevo, así que decidió adelantársele. Se escondió atrás del arbusto en el que el avatar había estado una noche anterior y espero a que alguien bajara del cielo. Para su sorpresa, ese alguien ya había bajado y estaba atrás de el, muy cerca, solo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. El joven monje se acerco a su oreja, aun sin tocarlo, e hizo un pequeño ¡Bu! Para asustar a el príncipe.

- ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? Acaso quieres matarme o que te mate? – dijo el príncipe después de el gran grito que soltó, esta vez se asusto tanto que callo al suelo – no te rías, no es divertido.

- vamos Zuko, no intentes aparentar que estabas a punto de hacerme lo mismo – Aang le extendió su mano a Zuko y este la tomo.

- no, yo solo estaba… eh… recolectando unas bayas… - agarro unas piedras del suelo y se las metió a la boca. El avatar lo atrapo y soltó una carcajada-

- escúpelas antes de que te ahogues y no puedas enseñarme – entonces se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, el joven Zuko fue tan estúpido para intentar tragarlas y se estaba ahogando. El avatar se puso tras de el y junto sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Apretó demasiado fuerte para poder ayudarlo pero nada pasaba. – lo siento Zuko, tendré que hacer esto – entonces Aang puso sus manos en posición para sacar las piedras que se habían atorado en la garganta de su sifu con su tierra control. Logro hacerlo, no sin que antes el príncipe soltara un gran grito de dolor, rápidamente Aang se acerco a el y puso su mano tatuada sobre sus labios – no grites Zuko, están dormidos y es cuando sospechan mas – el avatar se encontraba demasiado cerca de el, solo la mano interrumpía el espacio entre los dos maestros, el avatar Aang la fue quitando lentamente y se alejo unos pasos de el.

- será mejor que nos dejemos de juegos y empecemos a practicar, te enseñare todo lo que pueda – Zuko empezó a enseñarle los movimientos mas básicos del fuego control, le dijo como era importante la respiración y no la fuerza, y aunque el no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, era una lección que su tío Iroh le había dejado.

Pasaron toda la noche intentando que Aang pudiera hacer una maniobra de nivel medio, a decir verdad Zuko se había sorprendido de lo rápido que el monje podría aprender. Cuando la noche se vino mas intensa, Zuko se sentía cansado y comenzó a cuestionarse porque entrenaban justo en las horas que su poder no daba el máximo.

- ¿crees que algún día tus amigos me perdonen y podremos hacer esto bajo la luz del sol? Es muy difícil para mi hacerlo en la noche. – y en verdad lo era, pero sabia que si el avatar seria bueno bajo la luna, en el sol se le facilitaría mucho mas, esa, en parte, era una ventaja.

- lo siento Zuko pero creo que esto de decirles se tendrá que atrasar un poco mas, aun siguen muy enojados contigo y conociendo a Katara tardara varias semanas convencerla.

- ¿no puedes darle un beso a tu novia y ya? – Zuko no sabia mucho de la relación entre los dos, pero por la forma en que Aang le quito el collar aquella vez sabia que el joven estaba enamorado de ella.

- no es mi novia, quisiera que lo fuera pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, ella siempre me vera como a un pequeño niño que cuida para que pueda salvar el mundo – tenia una cara de decepción en su rostro y su tono de voz se torno triste – es mejor que me vaya ya, tengo que descansar y practicar todo lo que aprendí hoy – el avatar esbozo una triste sonrisa y abrió su planeador, de nuevo desapareció, pero ahora entre oscuridad.


	3. Entre sueños

hola lectores! en este capitulo por fin pasara lo que todos estaban esperando... o bueno tan siquiera a uno le pasara. los dejo con la incógnita, espero les guste :) reviews son mas que aceptados :D

* * *

El joven avatar llego exhausto a el templo, pero también muy triste por lo que acababa de confesar. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Katara lo quisiera mas que un hermano, siempre pensaba que así era, solo se tenia que contener hasta que acabara la guerra. Nunca le había confesado a alguien que sabia que Katara no lo quería de esa manera, y decirlo en voz alta fue muy doloroso. Trato de no pensar en eso y cerro sus parpados. No quería pensar en Katara, pero no podía evitarlo. Dormir se convirtió en algo imposible para el, no tenia opción, tenia que entrar al mundo de los espíritus y hablar con su viejo amigo, el avatar Roku.

Aang se concentro y sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar, su alma empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo y a viajar rápidamente. De pronto se encontraba en ese bosque-pantano en el que había estado tantas veces. Se encontró con el espíritu mono en la entrada y le pregunto por el avatar Roku. Como era de esperarse, apareció una luz andante y el mono, a mala gana, le dijo que la siguiera. Aang la siguió con esperanzas de encontrar a su viejo amigo, la luz dejo de moverse y después de unos segundos desapareció. ¿dónde estaba el avatar Roku? ¡la luz se había equivocado! No había nadie mas que un pequeño estanque. Aang se asomo y vio a esos pequeños peces, con los que ya se había topado antes.

De pronto uno de ellos salió del agua y emitió una luz incandescente, el pequeño monje tuvo que tapar sus ojos con sus manos, y cuando la luz había parado las quito de su cara.

-hola mi querido amigo- no era la persona que esperaba encontrar. Al contrario, este espíritu lo había visto en persona, cuando estaba con vida, así es, se encontraba en frente de…

- ¡Princesa Yue! ¡Que sorpresa verte! – Aang puso una cara de sorprendido y de miedo, y comprendió que ella lo podría malinterpretar – no es que no me de gusto verte, claro que me da, pero le pedí a la luz que me llevara con Roku y me sorprendí de verte a ti…, que extraño, pensé que esa luz nunca se equivoca…

-y no lo hace, joven avatar, la luz no te lleva a donde quieres, te lleva a donde necesites estar, y por lo que veo tu me necesitas a mi.

- la verdad lo necesito, estoy muy triste y confundido, hoy paso algo que me deprimió mucho y no se como manejarlo por eso recurrí aquí…

-duerme avatar Aang, cuando despiertes todo estará aclarado – y entonces la hermosa princesa lo atrajo a sus brazos y empezó a acariciarle la cara con sus manos, como un gesto maternal, luego canto una canción de cuna que Aang no pudo reconocer y se quedo dormido. No sabia si dormido en el mundo de los espíritus o si Yue lo había hecho dormir en el mundo real, pero esta vez estaba soñando…

_Aang se encontraba en un estanque hermoso, parecido al que estaba escondido en la tribu agua del norte, excepto que este tenia mas colores, mas agua. Vio su reflejo en el estanque y de pronto una extraña luz lo jalo hacia el fondo. Podía respirar y moverse con facilidad, pero todo se veía azul. De pronto una figura apareció, era una persona, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía reconocer si era un hombre o una mujer. La persona estaba de espaldas, y cuando escucho a el pequeño monje, se volteo con rapidez. La luz que este emitía era tan fuerte que no le permitió a Aang ver su rostro, solo sabia que esa luz estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca, tan cerca que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. El beso se sintió seco, duro, fue rápido y se parecía mucho al beso que alguna vez le dio a Katara. ¡eso es! La persona de el rostro era Katara, o al menos eso supuso Aang, ya que el rostro se empezó a ver demasiado borroso como para reconocerlo. La persona se dio la vuelta y camino algunos pasos, Aang pensó que seria todo, que el sueño se acabaría ahí, pero aquella persona se dio la vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, como si no tuviera pies. Agarro a Aang con sus manos y presiono sus labios fuertemente con los de el, de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se sentía igual, sentía calor, dulzura, sentía ese beso como no había sentido ningún otro, Aang devolvió el beso con mas pasión que la vez anterior movió sus labios con los de el hasta que se complementaron, tomo el rostro de la figura con las manos, pero en cuanto lo toco, este se desvaneció. De pronto todo ocurrió muy rápido, Aang solo vio imágenes rápidas de la persona, después del estanque, de la princesa Yue, del mono, del bosque-pantano, y al final de el lugar en el que se había quedado meditando._

Se encontró acostado, con un dolor de cabeza horrible. No sabia si todo había sido un sueño, si en realidad nunca entro al mundo de los espíritus. Pero de algo estaba seguro: la princesa Yue le enseño que su verdadero amor era Katara y que solo necesitaba tiempo, o bueno, al menos eso pareció entender el pequeño monje.

Con Zuko todo fue diferente. Después de que el avatar se fuera de el lugar se arrepintió mucho de sus ultimas palabras. ¿por qué siempre decía cosas fuera de lugar? Siempre lograba lastimar a la gente que le importaba. Trato de quitarse esos pensamientos y se fue a dormir, lo cual se le facilito mucho mas que las noches anteriores. No sabia porque, pero sintió que una fuerza extraña lo jalo a su cama y lo hizo dormir, como si lo estuvieran acurrucando. El no tardo en cerrar sus parpados y comenzó a soñar…

_Zuko ya no estaba en la tienda, se encontraba en un lugar donde todo se veía muy borroso, azul. No sabia porque pero no podía utilizar sus poderes, alguna fuerza se lo impidió. Se encontraba en una burbuja azul, o al menos eso parecía ser. De repente sonó como si alguien la explotara, como si alguien rompiera un pedazo de aquella burbuja y lograra entrar a donde el príncipe se encontraba. Reconoció la voz de la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la burbuja, era su nuevo amigo, el avatar Aang. Se dio la vuelta y no supo porque, pero de pronto el monje se tapo los ojos y empezó a gemir de dolor. Le destrozaba verlo así, Aang era tan bueno con las personas y no entendía porque siempre tenia que sufrir. Sintió un hueco en el corazón y se fue acercando a el lentamente. Ente mas pasos daba, esa sensación el la boca de su estomago se sentía muy fuerte, era algo que nunca había sentido. Se acerco tanto y cuando menos lo espero, sus labios se chocaron contra los de Aang, no fue como si el se le hubiera acercado, o como si el avatar lo hubiera besado. Fue mas bien como un error, como si Zuko hubiera tropezado y en la caída se encontraban los labios de el joven monje. Se sintió duro, como una caída, pero sintió que ese cosquilleo en el estomago estaba a punto de explotar. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo, camino unos pasos mas para poder irse, pero algo lo detuvo, el cosquilleo que sintió no lo había sentido jamás, ni cuando había besado a Mei aquella vez que se reencontraron, este cosquilleo lo dejaba pidiendo mas. Entonces paso, el príncipe se volteo y corrió rápido hacia su presa, agarro su cara con las manos y le dio el beso mas apasionado que alguna vez había dado… presiono sus labios contra los de el tan fuerte, y empezó a moverlos. Vio como los ojos de el avatar se encontraban cerrados y el decidió hacer lo mismo. El avatar reacciono y empezó a presionar sus labios también. Ahora el cosquilleo en el estomago no paraba, era mas intenso que nunca, pidiendo a Zuko por mas. Trato de meter su lengua en la boca de el monje, sus labios y los de el estaban perfectamente sincronizados. El beso se volvía mas que eso y Aang puso sus manos en la cara de Zuko, justo en su cicatriz. Pero después de eso, algo lo jalo hacia fuera de la burbuja, y al salir, despertó._

* * *

_TARAAAN al fin paso eso que todos querian, bueno por lo menos yo, aqui empieza la historia de verdad donde todo explota :) esperen la continuación se que les gustara! los quiero (reviewwwws!)_


	4. Entre verdades

normalmente se me facilita mas esto de escribir, pero mi mente entro en un trance hoy. Escribí, Borre y volví a escribir este capitulo, espero que les guste, sus reviews son mas que aceptados, perdonen si es muy lento pero decidí que así tenia que ser. gracias a todas las personas que loe stan leyendo, es mi primer fic y significa mucho para mi. los dejo con mi historia, disfrutenla :)

* * *

Zuko despertó mareado, estaba jadeando y su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de sudor. Aun no podía creer lo que había soñado, todo se sintió tan real, como si en realidad hubiera sucedido ese beso. ¿qué le estaba pasando? Hace unos meses lo quería muerto, atrapado, sufriendo, ¿y ahora lo besaba?

- fue un estúpido sueño, no pasa nada – se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba como los sentimientos cambian en los sueños, tal vez era Mai encerrada en el cuerpo del avatar, era un pensamiento estúpido, pero fue la única razón por la que encontró para justificar el beso con el monje.

El maestro fuego empezó a quitarse sus prendas mojadas por el sudor, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible y sentía el cuerpo cortado, como si alguien se hubiera metido a su cuerpo rompiéndole cada uno de sus huesos. Tenia mucho calor y se quedo recostado en su cama, hasta que escucho un sonido.

- Zuko, ¿estas adentro? – era el pequeño monje, el dueño de sus dolores de cabeza el que tocaba la puerta. Zuko no sabia si estaba preparado para verlo.

- si Aang, pero es mejor que te vayas, me encuentro mal y necesito descan…- el príncipe no pudo terminar la oración, porque el avatar ya se encontraba ahí, parado enfrente de el, justamente como en el sueño, pero esta vez no se iban a tropezar ni besar por accidente, o al menos eso quería Zuko.

-¿qué tienes? ¿por qué estas tan pálido? ¡necesitamos ayuda! – el pequeño monje no dejaba de hacerle preguntas y gritarle, el príncipe se exaspero.

- escucha pequeño niño calvo, estoy bien, solo tuve un sueño muy raro y acabo de despertar, de hecho tu fuiste quien me despertó - sabia que le estaba mintiendo, pero no soportaba tener en carne y hueso a alguien que deseo tanto toda la noche, Zuko necesitaba que Aang se fuera y lo dejara calmar sus pensamientos – por eso te pido que te retires, necesito descansar un poco mas.

- yo… lo siento Zuko, tratare de no venir mas por las mañanas – dijo con un tono de voz triste y salió de la tienda.

La luz del sol, por primera vez, le molestaba. El príncipe estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y ejercitarse, pero esta vez no tenia ganas. Se quedo dormido, y perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando se levanto se puso una bata que había conservado desde que se revelo a su padre y salió de la tienda.

El maestro de fuego se llevo una sorpresa al saber que no estaba solo, Aang se había quedado afuera esperándolo. ¿por qué ese chico tenia que ser tan bueno, tan puro, tan perfecto? Zuko le había gritado y ofendido y el solo se quedo ahí para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

El avatar era un joven sabio y muy persuasivo, se encontraba sentado en un tronco, dándole la espalda a la tienda de campaña, y por lo tanto a Zuko. No hizo falta de que este hiciera algún ruido, simplemente Aang sabia que se el príncipe estaba ahí.

- sabes, yo también tuve un sueño muy extraño, no se si fue un sueño, pero se sintió como uno. – dijo el ultimo maestro aire mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿cómo no puedes saber que es un sueño? ¡Es ridículo!

- anoche, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? – pregunto el avatar, levantando su cabeza del suelo y volteando a ver a los ojos a el príncipe. Algo que el no podía resistir.

- ¿lo de Katara?

- si, la verdad mas que una explicación, era una confesión. Jamás le dije eso a alguien y me sentí muy mal, entre al mundo de los espíritus buscando ayuda – entonces el avatar le conto todo a Zuko, le conto sobre el sueño, sobre Yue, sobre la persona misteriosa, sobre todo. El avatar pensaba que el beso que recibió fue por parte de Katara, pero Zuko sabia que no fue así. Ahora lo comprendió todo, el sueño se sintió tan real, el beso se sintió verdadero porque fue así… los espíritus los ayudaron a encontrarse. Las conclusiones del avatar estaban completamente erróneas, el y Zuko en realidad se habían besado, dos veces, la noche anterior. - pero eso no importa – dijo el avatar interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven príncipe – ¿tu dolor ya paso?

- si, como te dije solo me levante de mal humor, no es nada – mintió el príncipe, ¿cómo le diría la verdad? ¿qué le diría? "me levante mal porque nos besamos en mis sueños y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero ahora que me contaste, veo que no fue solo en mis sueños, ahora ven y besémonos en el mundo real" no, claro que no, esto era demasiado para manejar, los espíritus los querían juntos ¿pero el mundo no? Contarle la verdad a Aang le causaría mas problemas, además, el avatar no lo reconoció, se fue por la salida fácil y pensó que fue la maestra de agua. Lo mejor era guardar ese pequeño secreto, tenia que proteger su relacion. Le tenia que decir una mentira rápido para que Aang no preguntara mas cosas sobre ese sueño, o bueno ahora no estaba seguro de que eso fue – en realidad soñé con mi padre, casi siempre lo hago, pero esta vez no me atacaba a mi, atacaba a mi tío, por eso me sentía tan mal en la mañana – en parte, no era del todo mentira. Zuko siempre soñaba con su padre, soñaba con el día que se le enfrento, el día que esquivo su rayo, a diferencia que en sus sueños no lo hacia, ahí siempre terminaba completamente lleno de sangre sobre el piso.

El avatar se levanto del tronco y fue caminando hacia su sifu, puso una mano en su hombro, y las palabras sobraron, se quedaron en esa posición durante un buen rato.

Llego la noche, la hora donde se volvería a encontrar con el avatar, estaba sentado en el tronco en el cual el monje había estado unas horas atrás, cuando vio a el pequeño bajando de su planeador naranja y aterrizando a unos pasos cerca de el.

- hola sifu, ¿cómo sigues? – el avatar cerro su planeador y se sentó en un tronco cerca de Zuko.

- mejor, ya no siento nada, pero creo que de eso ya hablamos suficiente, has aprendido bastante estos últimos días y creo que es necesario un combate entre nosotros. En pocas semanas te enfrentaras a mi padre y es mejor que tengas la practica suficiente. – las verdaderas razones de Zuko eran bastante diferentes. No quería tener que enseñarle movimientos a Aang, no quería estar cerca de el, no quería poner sus brazos alrededor de los del niño para mostrarle movimientos como las noches anteriores. No se sentía preparado, la verdad el príncipe no confiaba en sus instintos. Menos al saber que la noche anterior lo beso, y se sintió tan… bien.

- tu eres el maestro, tu sabes que hacer.

Entonces el príncipe cambio completamente su posición, ahora tenia una pose de batalla, con los brazos en frente y las piernas bien posicionadas al suelo, como retando al joven avatar, pero este no se movía. Ninguno de los dos quería empezar, pero el príncipe sabia que tenia que hacerlo, lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia su oponente, pero Aang solo la esquivo. El príncipe fue moviendo mas sus manos, cambiando de posición, logro lanzar unas bolas mas, pero el avatar solo las esquivaba.

- ¡ataca cobarde! Tu aire y tierra control no te servirán siempre – Zuko estaba irritado, muy irritado. Siempre que se enfrentaba a Aang el niño no atacaba, solo esquivaba y con su gran agilidad salía volando por los aires. Pero ahora el sabia fuego control, podía defenderse, el príncipe sintió una gran ansiedad y entonces ocurrió…

lanzo una llama de fuego gigante, esas que solo usaba cuando peleaba con Azula, cuando en serio estaba enojado por alguno de sus comentaros hirientes y quería hacerle demasiado daño, pero el avatar dio un montón de volteretas por el aire y lanzo algunas piedras, logrando esquivarla.

-¿por qué nunca atacas? ¡eres un cobarde! Siempre huyes de la realidad. – el príncipe Zuko se fue acercando al lugar donde el avatar estaba parado, caminaba con mucha furia y las palabras que salían de su boca tenían mucho odio, sus pasos eran firmes y fuertes. El avatar no quería escapar una vez mas, sabia que no le haría daño, solo se quedo parado con los ojos llorosos por el miedo. – ¿por qué no ves lo que pasa en realidad a tu alrededor? las cosas no son fáciles siempre. Hasta los espíritus te lo trataron de decir, pero como siempre ¡escapas! – las palabras de Zuko no solo se referían a el combate que acababa de pasar, se referían a que el joven avatar no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, de que en aquel beso no había besado a Katara, si no a el.

- ¿ de que hablas Zuko? ¿Que me dijeron los espíritus?

Eso fue demasiado, Zuko avanzo los pasos que separaban a el y a el joven avatar, tomo su rostro con las manos y planto sus labios en los de el.

* * *

_**continuara... **_


	5. Entre peleas

_lo se, desapareci un buen rato :(, perdón, pero solo a mi se me ocurre empezar un fanfic en semana de examenes, pero no se preocupen este capitulo es mas largo que los otros y creo que hoy subire el sexto :) gracias a las personas que me mandan reviews, sin ustedes no seguiria esto. Tome algunos consejos, espero se noten n_n los dejo con mi historia..._

* * *

-¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo el avatar Aang, lanzando una bola de aire sobre los dos, logrando separarlos.

- ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? ¡Abriéndote los ojos! – Zuko estaba muy enojado, sabia que haber besado al avatar no fue de sus mejores ideas, pero esperaba una respuesta positiva, algún indicio de que el monje había captado la indirecta.

-Yo… no se que decir, no entiendo – El monje se sentía frustrado, pero sobre todo confundido, la verdad era que jamás pensó en Zuko de esa manera. El avatar busco su planeador y salió de aquel lugar, viendo la mirada de impotencia de el príncipe al marcharse.

¿Qué había pasado hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué Zuko lo beso? Todo era confuso en ese momento. El monje no quería volver a su refugio, no se sentía preparado para dormir. Voló por los aires hasta que encontró una pequeña montaña, lo suficientemente alta para tener una completa vista hacia el bosque.

Dejo su planeador en el suelo, y se sentó sobre la roca. No sabia que hacer, todo esto era muy extraño para el, el monje no era mas que un niño y no veía a Zuko mas que a un sifu, mas que un nuevo amigo, a penas se estaba haciendo a la idea de perdonarlo y dejarle de temer, ¿Y ahora Zuko le pedía que lo viera como algo mas? Definitivamente Aang no estaba preparado para eso. La ultima vez que se sintió así de confundido, recurrió al mundo de los espíritus. El joven monje necesitaba volver a hablar con Yue, necesitaba decirle todo lo que estaba pasando. Se concentro y sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar, su alma se transporto a aquel lugar, pero esta vez no vio al mono, o a la luz, esta vez estaba en el estanque, junto con los dos peces. Como lo supuso, una luz incandescente rodeo su vista , y cuando esta ceso, la princesa Yue se encontraba en frente de el.

-¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí, avatar Aang? – la voz de Yue era tan relajante, hacia sentir a el monje tan tranquilo.

- Hoy me paso algo muy… - no estaba seguro de poder decirle a alguien lo que ocurrió esta noche, ni siquiera a un espíritu, pero sabia que tenia que conseguir ayuda

- No temas Aang, se lo que paso, y tu sabes que tienes que hacer – a continuación la hermosa princesa extendió sus brazos y el joven avatar se acurruco en ellos.

Yue canto la misma canción que Aang no pudo reconocer noches atrás, entonces el monje se dio cuenta que estaban en otro estanque, el mismo en el que lo había llevado antes. La superficie del estanque se encontraba congelada, pero el agua era tan pura que el avatar podía ver los peces nadando bajo las capas de hielo. De pronto todos los peces formaron un circulo y comenzaron a dar vueltas rápidamente, todo se volvió nubloso, y cuando el agua por fin se calmo, logro ver dos figuras a dentro. En ese momento Aang se dio cuenta de todo, esas figuras eran el y Zuko, y estaban en la noche en la que la maestra agua lo beso, aquella noche donde por primera vez recurrió a Yue. Pero todo era diferente desde su nueva perspectiva, pudo ver todo, cada movimiento, cada paso, cada beso… Katara nunca lo había besado. Aquella figura extraña no era su amada maestra agua, era su sifu, su nuevo amigo. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y rápidamente volteo, Yue se encontraba atrás de el, lista para dar una explicación.

- ¿Qué… que significa esto? – el monje no lo podía creer, había entrado al mundo de los espíritus por ayuda y ahora estaba mas confundido que antes.

- Esa noche, avatar Aang, llegaste a pedirme ayuda. Como espíritu de la luna, y como tu amiga es mi deber darte esperanzas y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Esa noche solo vi dentro de tu corazón y te mostré lo que veía, tus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¿Eso que significa? ¿Qué en el fondo estoy enamorado de Zuko? ¡Como puedo estar enamorado de alguien sin saberlo! – el monje estaba realmente alterado, nada de lo que decía Yue tenia sentido para el.

- Yo no lo se Aang, fue lo que vi, el resto tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo, solo te puedo decir que esa noche, Zuko estaba realmente ahí, tal vez eso conteste algo de tus preguntas – entonces todo se vio muy borroso para el avatar y sintió como su alma se movía hasta llegar a su cuerpo.

Cuando el avatar volvió al mundo real, se sintió peor que antes. ¿Cómo que besar a Zuko estaba en su corazón? ¿Y que pasaba con eso de que "Zuko estaba realmente ahí? Entonces eso significaba que ese beso fue real, no una alucinación o un juego por parte de Yue.

Tan siquiera Aang podía ver porque el príncipe Zuko estaba tan frustrado, ahora entendía porque le había gritado de esa manera. Jamás pensó que esto fue igual de difícil para Zuko, esa noche el maestro fuego soñó lo mismo, con la diferencia de que el claramente veía al avatar, no se imaginaba la agonía que el príncipe habría sufrido. Ahora el monje se sentía mal por haberse marchado así, Zuko solo estaba igual de confundido que el, pero quería que el avatar se enterara de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y por otra parte, ¿Qué pasaba con el beso? No entendía porque lo sintió tan bien, tan cálido. Tal vez la princesa Yue tenia razón, y en el fondo, muy fondo de su corazón sentía algo por el príncipe, porque claramente no había sentido nada parecido cuando Katara lo había besado. Sabia que tenia que volver con Zuko y explicarle todo, tendrían que arreglar esto de una forma u otra.

El ultimo maestro aire tomo su planeador del suelo y salió volando por los aires. Era muy noche y no sabia en donde se encontraba, así que busco una fogata que le indicara el refugio del príncipe. Cuando al fin la encontró, no estaba seguro de bajar o no, no se sentía preparado para ver cara a cara a Zuko, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

El príncipe estaba en su tienda, aunque el avatar se había marchado hace varias horas, el no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez la forma de decirle a Aang sobre sus sentimientos no fue la mejor, y entendía porque el avatar se había marchado, pero por alguna razón seguía enojado.

- Zuko… ¿sigues despierto? – el príncipe se altero al darse cuenta de quien provenía la voz, era de el avatar, que había regresado.

- ¿Qué pasa, niñita? ¿Ahora si quieres hablar? – el tono de Zuko era el mismo que el que había tenido en la discusión. El avatar sintió miedo al saber que el príncipe seguía alterado, pero tenia que hablar con el ya.

- Perdón por irme así… solo me sorprendí mucho y no supe como reaccionar. Tenia que ir a calmarme y pensar las cosas

- ¿Y tenias que irte así, sin decir nada? ¡Eres un cobarde! – Zuko seguía adentro de la tienda, el avatar no lo soporto mas y entro, consiguiendo que el príncipe le lanzara una bola de fuego – Sal, niño estúpido, no te quiero cerca.

- ¡Oye! ¡Tu manera de decirme que eras tu el del sueño tampoco fue la mas sutil! ¿Cómo querías que entendiera eso? Tienes que comprender que para mi es mas difícil, y llevo menos tiempo asimilándolo, y honestamente, tengo miedo, miedo a lo que pase entre nosotros, porque claramente tu sientes algo por mi, y ese beso , aunque no sabia que era por parte tuya, no se sintió nada mal.

- Pues que lastima, avatar, por que si vienes a pedirme otro de mis besos no te lo pienso dar – Zuko sabia que lo que el avatar decía era muy cierto, el príncipe tenia sentimientos por el, sentimientos muy fuertes que –claramente- no podía controlar - ¿Y como te diste cuenta que era yo el que te beso? ¿Ya pusiste tus neuronas a trabajar o alguno de tus extraños poderes de avatar te lo dijo?

- Cuando me fui, entre de nuevo al mundo de los espíritus y la princesa Yue me aclaro todo – de esta manera, el joven le conto a el príncipe todo sobre su reencuentro, de cómo ahora había visto todo claramente.

- Claro, el avatar tiene toda la ayuda para cada ámbito de su vida, pero como yo solo soy un maestro cualquiera tengo que aguantar mi agonía solo, me parece muy justo, avatar, ¿También hay un espíritu que le lave la ropa, o eso si lo puede hacer por si mismo?

- ¡Deja de bromear, Zuko! No es gracioso… para empezar este enredo comenzó por Yue, ella tenia que aclararlo, aunque admito que siempre voy a ese lugar para solucionar mis problemas, ¡Pero claramente tu no entiendes lo difíciles que son! Entre salvar el mundo, dominar los elementos, decidir que hacer con tu padre… es lo menos que los espíritus pueden hacer por mi.

- Oh, claro, ¿Porque no me llevas a ese mundo y me dejas ahí para poder besuquearme con algún espíritu que se parezca a ti? Así se solucionarían todos tus problemas, ¿no?

- Lo haría, créeme que lo haría, ¿Pero quien me enseñaría fuego control entonces? Además, no se porque desde que me entere que fuiste tu quien me beso tengo esa necesidad de estar contigo, tal vez la princesa Yue tiene razón y en el fondo de mi corazón, de nuestros corazones, sentimos algo. Pero por eso vine a hablar contigo, no es buen momento para seguir con esto, te veo como un amigo, y se que te puedo ver como algo mas, pero no hasta que la guerra acabe.

Zuko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Le acababa de aclarar el avatar que también le gustaba? Eso era demasiado para el, el cosquilleo en su estomago volvió a aparecer y Zuko se fue acercando mas al avatar, quería besarlo, besarlo en serio en esos momentos. Tal vez así cambiaria de parecer sobre todo eso de dejar los sentimientos para después de la guerra.

- Zuko, no… no estas entendiendo bien el mensaje, no podemos estar juntos – el avatar Aang se empezó a poner nervioso, no sabia si escapar de la tienda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el maestro fuego ya se encontraba muy cerca de el.

-¿Qué pasa avatar Aang? No creo que la guerra sea toda tu preocupación ¿Tienes miedo de que tus amigos se enteren de esto? ¿A caso tu amiga ciega también puede sentir las vibraciones de esto? – El joven Zuko se fue acercando mas y mas, el beso estaba a punto de ocurrir, y ahora el avatar no podía escapar. Pero entonces se escucho un ruido, una voz que provenía de afuera de la tienda.

- De hecho, Zuko, si puedo…

* * *

_y ahi esta... me pueden decir como les parece el rumbo que esta tomando la historia? aun estoy insegura sobre muchas cosas, y sus opiniones me van muy bien. Por cierto quiero agradecer a invaso'rs Queen_ _por sus reviews, en serio me animan mucho mucho y me hacen muy feliz! no dejes de mandarlos, y tambien si algo no te parece, escribelo! jaja :D _

_por otra parte RocKath Girl seguí tus consejos, gracias por lo de las mayusculas, era un detalle que se me habia pillado. Y lo se, empeze esta historia por que no encontre muchos fanfics que me llenaran, y claramente no es el OTP de muchas personas, menos de habla hispana, pero por ahi siempre andamos las ovejas negras... :p Muchsisisismas gracias por tus consejos! en serio los aprecio y por tu apoyo :)_

_saludos a todos los que me leen! espero que les siga gustando, y no duden en enviar sus reviews! los quiero!_


End file.
